


The Perfect Piece

by Fallen (FallenOnyx)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU Where Ryan is a teacher but is trying to get his art career off the groud, Also Artsy Ryan is adorable and messes up a lot, Explicit Sexual Content, I can? write smut?, I love fics with Ryan as the dad, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Michael and Gavin are 7 and 6 respectively, No shame, Ray is a very prestigious art collector, Ryan is a dad, relationship building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenOnyx/pseuds/Fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a struggling single parent trying to balance his job and his dream. He wants his art career to take off, but can't seem to get his name out there. Then one day at the hobby store he bumps into his saving grace. And the rest is history. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm really REALLY bad at summaries so please forgive me! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Second dabble at Raywood. I am a huge sucker for any Raywood fics, so here's an adorable artsy Ryan and an art critic Ray. I want to do multiple chapters, but here's the first just to test things out. :D

“Alright boys, I want you to be on your best behavior, please. Daddy just has to get a few things for his newest project. Can you do that for me please?” Ryan pleaded.

He ran his hand through his sandy locks, his blue eyes scanning the boys’ faces for an agreement. They nodded their heads. Michael’s curly red locks bounced with every movement, his glasses slightly failing down his nose. He glanced at Gavin, who also shook his head in agreement. Contrasting Michael’s red locks, Gavin’s brown hair was always sticking up haphazardly. No matter how much gel or combing Ryan seemed to card through the boy’s hair, it would never lay flat.

Michael and Gavin had been adopted by Ryan and his previous boyfriend when the boys were around five. Michael came from Jersey, the loud and proud style of the state sticking with his looks, but not his persona. He was quiet, but when he wanted to be loud and obnoxious, there was no end to it. Gavin was adopted from Great Britain, at Ryan’s request. Gavin was loud and squirrely, he didn’t really seem to understand when it was time to calm down and relax. But the boys got along too well to be separated, so Ryan won the custody battle with his ex, and started a new life in Austin, Texas.

Ryan nodded his head in agreement. He reached down to unbuckle his seatbelt, and smoothly set it back into place. He got out of his older car, the door whining in protest. He would have to remember to get some oil on that door when he got home. The sound of little tennis shoes hitting pavement let Ryan know that his boys were out of the car, and soon enough, Michael came flying around the back end of the car, and launched himself at Ryan’s back.

“Piggy back ride!” Michael yelled as he jumped, but only successfully latched on Ryan’s waist. Ryan let out a chuckle and pried Michael off of his hips.

“No Michael, not right now, but maybe when we get home. Okay buddy?” Ryan said.

Michael hung his head and crossed his arms, pouting like a typical seven year old.

“Michael…”

“Okay.” Michael’s voice was small, muffled by his chin being tucked into his chest. Ryan held out his hand and Michael took it. Gavin was already holding on to Ryan’s other hand as they walked through the parking lot to the entrance of the hobby store.

* * *

 

“ _All I need are some new brushes and a new canvas. That’s it but these stupid frames… Wow… some of my pieces would look wonderful in these_.” Ryan thought to himself as he browsed the aisles pushing a shopping cart. Gavin sat in the child’s seat, his smaller body a perfect fit, and the child seat belt was a great way to keep him in Ryan’s line of sight. Michael sat in the basket of the cart, thoroughly entertained by a game on Ryan’s smart phone. Michael had probably beaten the game a hundred times, but it kept him entertained so Ryan kept it on his phone.

“Daddy I think this one is really pretty! You should get this one!” Gavin squawked, his little hands pointing to an ornate gold frame. Ryan lifted his eyebrow in question and went to investigate the frame. He picked it up and the lights from the store made the gold leaf shimmer. It was expertly carved, each turn and hook smooth and precise.

“This is an excellent frame Gavin, but I don’t have any pieces currently that would fit in it. Good eye though!” Ryan set the frame back in its place, and ruffled Gavin’s hair. He continued to walk through the aisles, searching for the brushes and canvas he was looking for. He was wandering the paint aisle when he accidentally ran his cart into someone.

“Oh my… I apologize… I’m so sorry, I was distracted.” Ryan helped the stranger to his feet, apologizing the whole time. The stranger brushed off his coat, and looked up at Ryan. Brown eyes and glasses met Ryan’s striking blue eyes, and Ryan gasped.

“Oh sir! I’m very sorry. I...” The man held up a hand.

“Please, it was an accident. I shouldn’t have been kneeling so close to the ground. Anyway, my name is Ray Narvaez Jr. And you are?” He spoke as he fixed his suit coat. The black tuxedo, crisp white shirt, and a blood red tie fit his body well, hugging every curve tightly.

“My name is Ryan Haywood. Look sir I’m really quite sorry…”

“And I’m Michael!”

“My name is Gavin!” The boys interrupted, and Ryan shot them a glance.

“Are these your…nephews?” Ray asked.

“No, they are my sons. Michael is seven, and Gavin there is six.”

Ray nodded in approval. “So what are you looking for Ryan? Maybe I can be of some help?”

“Sir I know you own a very large art gallery and you only accept the best of the best, it would be an honor to get some advice from you.” Ryan stumbled over his words. He was standing face to face with the world’s harshest yet most respected art coinsure in the world. And he had just ran into him with a shopping cart. Ray proceeded to walk forward, leading Ryan around the store, talking about his collection, and giving Ryan some tips. Soon enough Ryan heard the store announce that they were going to be closing soon, and he still had to purchase his items.

“Thank you so much Mr. Narvaez. I will take everything to heart and apply it on my next piece.” Ryan finally spoke up.

“Certainly Haywood. It was very nice talking to you and your boys. I wish you the best.” He produced a business card and held out his hand. Ryan shook it and grabbed the business card. He thanked Ray once more, and began to walk to the front of the store to checkout. He paid for his purchases and slipped the business card into his wallet, but something on the back of the card caught his eye. He turned it over and in very precise handwriting it said “ _Haywood, I enjoyed your company. Maybe someday you and I will talk more over lunch. Feel free to give me a call, and tell the boys I say hi!_ ”

Ryan couldn’t believe his eyes. He stuffed the card into his wallet and pushed the cart out of the store and to his car. He gingerly picked up Michael out of the basket, sleeping soundly. He walked around to the far side of the car, and Ryan cautiously strapped him into his booster seat, quietly shutting the door. He walked around to the other side of the car, and picked Gavin up out of the child seat. He was also sleeping, and his head nuzzled against Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan set Gavin in his booster seat and buckled him in, quietly shutting the door. He got into the driver’s seat, and sighed.

“This is my moment, my saving grace.” Ryan mumbled to himself. He pulled out of the parking lot and started the long drive home.


	2. A Heart To Heart Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Sorry, I haven't really had any inspiration lately. So in this chapter its mainly just Ryan putting the boys to bed and its an adorable mess :)

The car eased to a stop as Ryan pulled into the driveway. It was now long past the boys’ bedtime, the meeting with Ray threw time out the window. He quietly held each boy in an arm, and carried them inside the house. Ryan lived in a very simple yet modern ranch home. Floor to ceiling windows lined the wall in the living room, accentuating the wonderful views of downtown Austin. The city seemed to always have a slight buzz to it, from the cars rushing down the freeway to the lights reaching out over the endless dark landscape that surrounded Austin.

Ryan walked through his house, careful to avoid hitting any furniture. He reached the boys’ room, quietly opening the door. Toys scattered the floor, mini semi-trucks laid on their side, as if they were asleep also. A Lego tower filled one corner, its blocks haphazardly sticking every way. It was amazing how it even managed to stand with the outriggers jutting out everywhere. Ryan carefully picked his footing through the traffic jam of toys. He reached out and gently pulled back Michael’s comforter, the bright colors of the Banjo Kazooie pattern silenced by the moonlight. He set Michael down and replaced his blankets, tucking his favorite stuffed Banjo under his arm. Ryan stood up and carefully picked his way to the other side of the room where Gavin’s bed was situated. He pulled back the Minecraft creeper bedspread, and set Gavin down. Gavin rolled over to face the wall, and Ryan quietly gave him his favorite stuffed creeper, pulling the blankets over Gavin. He knelt down and kissed Gavin on the temple.

“Goodnight Gav. I love you buddy.” Ryan whispered. A smile crept over Gavin’s lips, making Ryan chuckle. He walked back over to Michael’s bed where the boy had already entangled himself in his blankets. Ryan shook his head, and knelt next to Michael’s bed. He kissed Michael, whispering the same goodnight he gave Gavin. Michael’s eyes shot open and he somehow managed to untangle himself and wrap his arms around Ryan in a hug. Ryan held the boy in return.  

“I love you too daddy. I hope that man we met today buys your art. You deserve it.” Michael whispered in Ryan’s ear, squeezing his arms tighter around Ryan’s neck in an attempt to give him a bear hug. Ryan nodded, and kissed Michael once more.

“I hope so too buddy. Now let’s get some sleep okay?” Michael released his grip and looked at Ryan in the face. There were wet streaks running down Michael’s cheeks. He tried to wipe them away but Ryan had already done so. He gently cupped Michael’s face and ran his thumbs along the streaks.

“Michael, please don’t worry. There’s no need to cry, and I know you want to see my art take off. I do too bud. It just takes time okay? And I think we may have found our way to make this happen. So I want you to do this. I want you to go to sleep, dream really, really hard about how you want to see my career take off, and maybe, just maybe if you believe hard enough, it will happen. But you have to believe. And it’s all in here” Ryan pointed to Michael’s heart, and the boy nodded his head. “Can you do that for me?” Michael nodded, and hugged his dad once more. He got under his blankets once more, and looked at Ryan once more.

“I love you daddy.” Michael said.

“I love you too, Michael. Goodnight buddy.”

“Night daddy.” Michael rolled over, clutching his stuffed Banjo and closed his eyes. Ryan got up and turned on the nightlight for the boys, and quietly left the room. He walked to his room, opened the door and turned on the light. A large king sized bed set against the far wall set the tone for the room. The room itself was simple, just the basics in it, a dresser flanked the bed, and nightstands on either side of the bed. But the reason Ryan loved this room the most was the view. It wasn’t the same downtown views that the living room held, the master bedroom held views of the landscape. Rolling hills fell into a lake, glistening in the moonlight. This is where Ryan was able to escape, from the stress of grading papers, from the stress of a painting not working out the way he wanted to, and to just get lost in the tumbling hills. Ryan crossed the room to the closet, and changed from his jeans and cotton t-shirt into silk pajama pants. He decided to skip the matching pajama shirt. He sat on the edge of his bed, contemplating what Michael ha said. Damn for a seven year old he was smart. He could read Ryan like a book, sometimes it got him in trouble, but other times he got Ryan thinking. Just like tonight. Michael really wanted to see Ryan happy, and hell if he was going to let anything stop him. He pulled out his phone and grabbed the business card from his wallet. He quickly typed out a message, and didn't give himself time to ponder and hit send.

 **Ryan:** _Hello Ray, this is Ryan Haywood, I ran into you with a shopping cart earlier today. I apologize for the late hour that I am texting you, but I was wondering if you would like to get coffee sometime tomorrow. I know a great mom and pop shop that makes one of the best espressos I've ever had. Thank you and I hope you had a wonderful day._

It didn't take long but Ryan saw the three little dots letting him know that Ray was typing out a response.

 **Ray:** _Hello Haywood, do not worry about the hour at which you are texting me. I was just playing some video games quick before I head off to bed. I will most definitely join you for coffee. Tomorrow morning works the best for me, send me an address and I'll meet you there. Also bring your portfolio so I may view some of your work. See you tomorrow._

Ryan texted Ray the address of the coffee shop, and quickly opened a new message.

**Ryan:** _Hey Jack, I need a babysitter for tomorrow morning from 8 to roughly noon. Are you free?_

**Jack:** _I'm out of town this week for business but Caiti is home, and I'm sure she'd be willing to watch the boys. You have her number right?_

**Ryan:** _Yes I do. I'm sorry I forgot you weren't in town. Thanks though. Safe travels!_

Ryan opened a new message, this time texting Caiti.

**Ryan:** _Hello Caiti, I need a babysitter for the boys from 8 to roughly noon tomorrow. Are you free?_

**Caiti:** _Absolutely! I love watching the boys! I'll be over around 7:30._

**Ryan:** _Thank you so much!_

Ryan locked his phone and plugged it into the charger. He ran his hands through his hair, softly tossing it about. He sighed and crawled into bed. The soft cotton sheets felt smooth against his chest, enveloping him in warmth. He reached for the light remote, flicked the light off and slowly drifted off to sleep, more than excited for his meeting in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to update more often! :D  
> I also apologize that this is kind of short, I'm sorry, I really am.  
> -Fallen


	3. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little chapter where Ryan is getting ready to meet Ray once more. :)  
> This one's a bit short, but I apologize and I am working on the next chapter. Also let me know if you want me to do a chapter where its from Michael or Gavin's POV when Caiti is babysitting them. I can't decide if I want to or not.

BEAH! BEAH! BEAH!

Ryan’s alarm clock startled him awake. He groped around the nightstand, finding the annoyance and punching the snooze button. He sighed, rolling over to face the windows. The sun was just barely over the hills, setting the landscape in a deep orange color. He sat up in bed, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. One more stretch, and Ryan swung his body up and out of bed. He padded to the closet, in search for something slightly formal but still casual.

Collared button down shirts lined one side of the closet, with matching khaki and black pants neatly hung toward the back. The other side held all the graphic tees, cotton tees and ties that Ryan owned, with suit jackets finishing off the row toward the back also. Seven pairs of shoes sat on the floor, neatly lined up with its mate, from loafers to dress shoes to tennis shoes. That was all the more Ryan needed. He scanned his closet, and decided on a crisp light blue button down shirt, and a white tie to compliment. Khakis were the choice of pants, and a pair of brown loafers completed the outfit.

He padded to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Ryan removed the silky pajama bottoms, standing alone in the cold bathroom air. Goosebumps began to form on his skin, sending a shiver down Ryan’s spine. Turning on the shower seemed to instantly heat up the bathroom, as Ryan began to take out everything else he would need to get ready. Comb, hair gel, toothbrush and toothpaste, and finally cologne all were set neatly on the counter while Ryan waited for the shower to heat up. Once he deemed the shower warm enough, he got in, and fell into his normal routine. He showered for a few minutes, stepping out once he was finished.

Ryan quickly changed into the outfit, and rolled up the sleeves on the shirt. He decided against the tie, as he wanted to keep it somewhat casual, not like he was going to the school for work. The shirt complemented his body well, his built physique showed through, hugging his biceps. Ryan looked at himself once more in the mirror, and nodded an approval to himself. He combed his hair, and slicked down any unruly strands with the gel. Brushing his teeth took him a few moments, and splashing on his favorite cologne to wrap up his bathroom fiasco. When he exited the bathroom, he heard his phone buzz on the nightstand.

Ryan grabbed his phone, quickly unlocking it and reading the message. It was from Caiti, letting him know she was here. Ryan exited his room, and walked to the front door. He opened the door and saw a smiling Caiti standing on his porch.

“Hello Ryan! Are the boys up yet?” Caiti asked.

“Hello, come on in” Ryan moved past the door and gestured for her to come inside, “No they aren’t up yet, should be soon though. Thank you so much for babysitting, I really appreciate it.”

“No problem, I love the boys, they’re so much fun! I cannot wait to have kids of my own someday!” Caiti cooed, clearly excited to babysit Michael and Gavin.

“Woah, slow down. Someday Caiti, now just stick with Michael and Gavin.” Ryan chuckled, which Caiti also laughed.

Ryan said his goodbyes to Caiti and the boys, and grabbed his portfolio of art off of the coffee table. He quietly shut the door, and walked to his car. He got in and began to drive to the coffee shop.


	4. Life Changing Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to spoil anything :) just read it

_“Nervous? Who’s nervous? Not me. Nooo. Not me. Okay yes I’m nervous. Scratch that, I’m freaking the hell out._ ” Ryan mumbled to himself. The drive to the coffee shop seemed to take much less time than it normally did, scaring Ryan. _He didn’t have time to prepare! Wait, what was he supposed to prepare? Oh god, this is all going to go downhill._ Ryan pulled into the parking lot and shut off his car. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and in one motion, he grabbed his portfolio from the passenger seat and exited his car. Walking toward the door he saw a man in a jet black tuxedo walk up to the door also. Ryan glanced at the man, and instantly knew it was Ray. He wore his signature tuxedo, this time complimented with a purple shirt, and a black tie to complete the tuxedo. He waved to Ryan, and Ryan waved back. When Ray reached the door, Ryan held it open for him. Ray nodded his thanks and grabbed a booth for the two to sit at. Ryan flagged down a waitress, who immediately took their orders.

“So Haywood, how are you this morning?” Ray asked after the waitress left.

“I’m very good sir how about yourself?”

“Just delightful really. May I see your portfolio?”

“Oh! Of course!” Ryan handed Ray his portfolio, and Ray began to leaf through it.

“Tell me about yourself Haywood. I would like to know a bit more about the man behind the brush.”

“Well, for starters I’m a teacher at the local high school. I teach English and a few other English related classes, mainly to seniors. I have two boys, you’ve already met them, and they are my life. Everything I do is for them, they mean the world to me.” Ryan paused for a moment. “I like to paint pretty realistic, my favorite subject is landscapes, and I do a few portraits here and there, but landscapes are my specialty.” Ray nodded, encouraging him to go on. “I am currently trying to make my art career take off, but I haven’t really hit the big moment yet. So I just continue to paint-“ Ray cut him off.

“Where did you get the inspiration for this one?” Ray flipped Ryan’s portfolio toward him, and pointed at one of Ryan’s favorite paintings, entitled _On the Edge of the World._

“Oh, that one is from a ski trip my boys and I went on a few years ago in Colorado. They wanted to see snow for the first time so I saved up to take them to Colorado for Christmas. This is Michael here sitting on the ledge and the Rocky Mountains blanketed in snow there. I took a picture and painted it from the picture. This is my absolute favorite painting.”

“Do you have a proof of this? Like a large painting?” Ray asked.

“If you’re asking for a copy, no I don’t have a copy, I just have a 24x48 original.”

“I would like to purchase it, if you don’t mind. I’m offering you $450,000 for the original.”

“Sir? Are you serious?”

“Absolutely. This is an amazing painting. The depth, the heart, you can see how much effort and how much you care about this painting. I would like to purchase it and display it in my gallery.”

The waitress dropped off their orders, but they ignored the food.

Ryan was speechless. He tried to find the words to respond, but he couldn’t. He set his head down on the table and tried not to cry.

“Ryan, are you alright? Did I startle you?” Ray reached across the table and shook Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan looked up at Ray, wiping his eyes.

“No, not at all sir… It’s just… It’s such an honor, do you mind if I make a phone call quickly?”

“Not at all, go right ahead.”

Ryan thanked him and stepped out of the café, pulling his phone from his pocket and calling Caiti.

“Hello?” Caiti answered.

“Caiti, okay are the boys up? I need to talk to them.”

“Ryan they’re up, is everything okay?”

“Yes everything is fine, just please let me talk to the boys.”

Ryan could hear Caiti walking, and opening a door.

“Ryan you’re on speaker phone. Go ahead.” Caiti handed Michael the phone, and left the room.

“Michael, Gavin are you there?”

“Yes daddy.” The two responded in unison.

“Okay guys, what I’m going to tell you may change our lives forever okay?”

“Okay?” they responded in a shaky voice.

“The man we bumped into at the store the other day has just offered to buy my painting. The one from our ski trip. My favorite painting, and he’s going to hang it in his gallery!”

Gavin and Michael cheered on the other end of the line, it was so loud he had to hold the phone away from his ear, and Ryan couldn’t help but smile.

“Boys I gotta go, please be good for Caiti, and I love you!” Ryan said once the cheering had died down. The boys said their goodbyes and hung up. Ryan walked back into the café and sat down across from Ray.

“I take it someone was quite excited when you told them?” Ray asked, a smirk on his face.

“Yes, my boys were very happy. Sir, you don’t know how much this means to my family and I.” Ryan held back tears, his voice choked up, swallowing hard.

“So who do I make this check out to, and when may I stop by to pick up the painting?” Ray asked. Ryan chuckled and told him the details. They each began to eat their food, sipping on their coffees, chatting about Ryan’s work, the boys and Ray’s gallery. Ryan’s phone buzzed shortly after the two had finished their food, and Ray offered to hang more paintings in his gallery premier later this week. Ryan glanced at the text, and it was one from Caiti saying she was taking the boys to the park. Ryan locked his phone.

“May I see some photos of the boys? They seem like such well-behaved lads.” Ray asked.

Ryan chuckled and unlocked his phone, pulling up an album of photos which he and the boys both took. Many photos of Gavin and Michael doing silly things in the backyard, karate classes and their sports games, and many family photos with Ryan. Ray seemed to light up scrolling through the photos, a permanent smile spread across his face.

“Seeing your boys makes me miss my daughter. She was my everything, but my asshole of an ex took her away from me.” Ray said quietly. Ryan almost didn’t catch it.

“Sir, may I ask for clarification? If you don’t want to share that’s fine.” Ryan asked.

Ray started with a shaky voice. “My ex and I had a falling out, I found out that he was cheating on me, so he decided one night to pack up his things from my apartment, take our daughter that we had adopted, and he started to drive to New York, where he had family. But he wasn’t paying attention when he went around a curve in the road, and collided head on with a semi… killing himself and my daughter instantly.” Ray was crying now, the tears darkening his purple shirt. Ryan slid out of the booth and sat back down next to Ray, holding him in a hug.

“I hope this isn’t out of line.” Ryan asked. Ray shook his head no, and leaned into Ryan. Ryan held him until he felt Ray start to calm down.

“That was four years ago. There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t miss my daughter. Seeing your boys sort of fills that void you know?” Ray choked out, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Ray looked at Ryan, and nodded.

“Ray, this may be a bit sudden but would you like to come back to my place? If not, that’s perfectly fine.”

“I would love to join you at your home.” Ray replied. Ryan nodded and paid for their breakfasts, and left the café. Ray followed Ryan in a blacked out Audi, Ryan slightly jealous of the other’s nice car. Ryan drove home, pulling into the driveway he saw Caiti and the boys standing on the front porch. Ryan got out and the boys immediately sprinted to Ryan. He knelt down and caught both of them, laughing as they tried to push him over. He set the boys down and glanced down at the end of the driveway. Ray stood there and watched Ryan. Ryan waved Ray over and Ray walked over to him. Caiti had walked down from the porch to stand near Ryan.

“How were the boys?” Ryan asked.

“They were absolutely wonderful! I’ll watch them anytime Ryan.” Caiti said with a smile.

“Thank you once more, I should let you get going now.”  Caiti nodded and said goodbye to Ryan. “Who’s your friend Ryan?” she asked.

“This is Ray, he owns an art gallery in town, and he’s going to display some of my pieces.” Caiti nodded in approval and said her goodbyes.

“Michael, Gavin! Say goodbye to Caiti, and thank her for taking you to the park.” Ryan said.

“Thank you Caiti! The park was so much fun! Bye now!” they responded, and Caiti drove off.

“So would you like to come inside and see some more of my work in person?” Ryan turned to Ray and asked.

“Absolutely. I want to see this work in person.” Ryan led Ray inside, the boys falling in line behind them. Michael and Gavin sprinted off to their room to play with their toys, and Ryan shouted after them, “Boys you have karate at 3, please be ready to go by 2:30!”

“Okay daddy!” Michael shouted back. Ryan turned to Ray once more.

“My studio is this way. Please follow me.” He led Ray to his studio, ushering Ray inside. Ryan’s studio boasted the same floor to ceiling windows that seemed to dominate the house, but they looked over the landscape. Ray was in awe. An easel holding an incomplete painting was situated in front of the windows, a case of paint lay open on the floor next to the easel, and an artist’s smock hung on the wall, the colors of the rainbow covering the white fabric. Paintings of landscapes lined the walls, from the autumn time aspen trees to beautiful lakes surrounded by lush forests, Ryan had painted everything.

“This is my workspace, what do you think?” Ryan asked. Ray was speechless. His jaw hung open, as he looked at the various paintings.

“Ryan… Your work is… remarkable… Why have I never heard of you before?” Ray asked.

“I just kind of started putting my work in galleries a few months ago. Everything you see in here equates to about six or seven years of my life.”

“Ryan, I want to make you a featured artist in my gallery. These are amazing.” Ray stated.

“Holy shit. Sir, are you serious?”

“I’m not one to joke around when it comes to my gallery Ryan. So yes. I am serious.”

“Sir, I accept wholeheartedly.” Ryan walked over to Ray, who held out his hand. The two exchanged a handshake, and Ray continued to look around Ryan’s studio. After a few minutes, Ray walked over to Ryan, and stood next to him.

“Now I hope I’m not being out of line, but ever since you bumped into me at the hobby store, I’ve been in love with you, and I hope you feel the same way. May I kiss you Ryan?” Ray asked.

Ryan didn’t respond, but instead grabbed Ray, pulling him close, leaning into him and softly kissing his lips. When they parted, a smile crept across both of the men’s faces. In that moment, Ray had changed Ryan’s life, and Ryan had changed Ray’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think that's enough updates for a bit. I'm all written out. That was such a bad joke, but I'm rolling with it. Thanks again for reading :D
> 
>  
> 
> -Fallen


	5. The Gallery Premier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter, so much cuteness. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this chapter takes place a few days after the coffeehouse meeting, so there's just a bit of a time jump. :)

The studio premier was today, and Ryan stood in his closet looking for something to wear. Ray had told him it was a black tie event, and Ryan wanted to make sure that he fit the standard. He decided on a crisp black pinstriped suit, complete with a black collared shirt, red vest and a red tie. Changing quickly, Ryan took an extra moment to smooth out the suit, admiring how well it was tailored to him. He had spent a good chunk of change on this suit, and it showed. He left his room and started down the hallway to Michael and Gavin’s room, where he somehow had to manage to get both boys into their tuxedos and leave on time.

“Rawr! I am Mogar the Great!” Michael screamed as he stomped around his room, Ryan trying to catch him to no avail.

“And I’m Mark Nutt! Greatest archer of all time!” Gavin squawked, shooting a toy arrow at Ryan. He hit Ryan on the ear, causing Ryan to shoot a glance at Gavin. Gavin immediately ducked under his bed, hoping to hide away. But Ryan grabbed him by his legs, and pulled him out, hanging him upside down for a moment. Ryan managed to capture Michael, who continued to squirm in Ryan’s grip.

“Now boys…” the giggles from the boys caused Ryan to smile, “I need to get you guys ready for my premier tonight. So can we calm down a bit and get dressed?” The boys nodded in unison, Ryan set Gavin down right side up and released Michael.

“Okay, which color do you want to wear tonight?” Ryan asked the boys.

“Green!” Gavin replied, bouncing up and down on his feet.

“Green’s good. I like green.” Michael replied. Ryan nodded and went to their closet. He picked out two identical suits, each with a mint green collared shirt and a black tie, and set them on their respective beds.

“Okay guys, leave the ties off for a bit, I’ll help you with those, go ahead and get changed. Put the clothes you are wearing _in_ the hamper, not next to it please.” Ryan said as he left the room.

“Okay daddy!” Michael replied and changed into his suit. Gavin followed Michael’s actions, getting a bit stuck on the vest part, but Ryan heard the struggle and came to fix it. He quickly tied each tie, and straightened out their suits accordingly.

“You boys look so handsome. Now let’s go comb your hair and brush your teeth okay?” Ryan told them. The boys took off toward the bathroom, each rushing to get ready. Ryan had to help Gavin fix his hair, which for once in a blue moon decided to cooperate and lay the way Ryan combed it. Ryan ushered the boys out of the bathroom and toward the front door, which they quickly opened and went to Ryan’s car. But as Ryan was locking the front door, a car horn sounded, making Ryan turn. In the street was a jet black limousine. Ryan was in awe.

“ _Ray sent me this? Wow…_ ” Ryan thought. Just then the driver of the limo got out, walked around the car and opened the back door, letting the man inside step out. Ray stepped out, wearing a very classy black tuxedo, a blood red vest and tie with a white collared shirt. He set a top hat on his head, completing his look. Ryan’s jaw dropped. Ray was stunning.

“I hope you don’t mind. I wanted to make sure my feature artist arrived in style. Gavin, Michael, come on inside.” Ray gestured for the boys. They each shot glances at Ryan, and Ryan nodded his approval. Ryan walked up to Ray, who held out his hand. Ryan disregarded the handshake, pulling him into a hug.

“Thank you Ray.” Ryan whispered. Ray nodded, and replied “You’re welcome Rye.” Ryan pulled back on the hug for a moment, he held Ray’s chin, then leaned in for a kiss. His lips were met with eager others, the contact sending electricity through their veins. They parted after a moment, a smirk on both of their faces. Ray ushered them into the limo, as they were going to be late if they didn’t get going soon.

Arriving at the gallery premier, Ray was the first to step out. He shook hands with the other people who lined the red carpet. Ryan had a moment with the boys.

“Boys, there’s going to be a lot of people, and a lot of camera flashes, so please be on your absolute best behavior and stay very close to me. If you guys want to go home at any time, I will call Caiti and she’ll come get you guys okay?”

“Okay daddy. We will be good, we promise.” Gavin said, Michael nodding in approval. Ryan smirked. Michael flung himself around Ryan’s neck, and Gavin joined on the other side.

“Daddy, after you left the room the other night I told Gavin what you told me. We both dreamed really, really hard, and we believed. And look, our wish has come true.” Michael spoke with a small voice, barely audible over the sound of the crowd outside. Ryan hugged his boys, and tried not to let any tears fall.

“Thank you guys. I love you so much…” Ryan choked out.

“I love you too, daddy.” Michael and Gavin replied in unison.

“Alright, let’s get out and go see this gallery.”

Stepping out of the limo Ryan felt immediately out of his element. Flashing lights, reporters shouting his name trying to talk to him, but Ray stood ahead and ushered for Ryan to follow. He picked up Gavin and held Michael’s hand as they walked down the carpet, Gavin and Michael both waving to the cameras. Ray met them at the door, and greeted Ryan with a quick kiss, before leading them inside.

The gallery boasted high ceilings, ornate crown molding and beam work seemed to dance and tumble across the white and gold plains. In the center of the room held a sixteenth century chandelier, the candles casting a wonderful ambiance in the gallery. Ryan held his breath as he saw his favorite painting hanging on the wall in the center of the room. Ryan tried to hold his composure but he noticed a few tears had begun to fall. Gavin looked at Ryan, smiling and whispered “You did it daddy. You did it.” Ryan hugged Gavin closer, and continued to look around the gallery. He met Ray toward the back of the gallery. Ray was smiling, his face lit softly by the dim lights in the gallery.

“What do you think Ryan?” Ray asked.

“This is what I think.” He set Gavin down and pulled Ray in for another kiss, this one slower and more electric than the last. Ray’s hands found Ryan’s waist, pulling him closer to the smaller man. Ryan broke the kiss and looked into Ray’s eyes. The pupils were blown from the kiss, his eyes sparkling in the dim light.

“That’s what I think Ray.” Ryan smirked. Gavin and Michael hid behind Ryan, trying not to ruin the moment. Ray caressed Ryan’s face, and told him he should go talk to the others. Ryan nodded and began to wander the gallery once more. He talked with the others in the gallery, answering what seemed to be the same questions over and over. _How did you get the inspiration for this piece? Are you willing to sell this one? Why haven’t I seen your work before?_ The questions kept coming, and Ryan kept answering. He thought a placard would have been much easier, like a FAQ sheet. Michael and Gavin stuck close to Ryan, answering questions when they were asked. _Are they your sons? Why is the one British? I love this one’s fiery hair!_ The boys just shook off the questions, and eventually their bedtime started to creep around. Gavin had fallen asleep in Ryan’s arms, his head tucked into the crook of Ryan’s neck. Ryan had been carrying him for a good part of the night, with Michael hanging close by. His phone buzzed, and Ryan quickly glanced at the text. It was from Ray asking when he would like to go home. Ryan replied with a time, and Gavin lightly snored into Ryan’s shoulder. He texted Ray again.

**Ryan:** _Okay, forget what I just said. The boys need to get to bed, and I’m exhausted. May we go now?_

**Ray:** _Absolutely, let me call my driver around and meet me out front._

Ryan locked his phone and glanced down at Michael.

“Ready to go home buddy?” Michael nodded, the sleep beginning to overtake his eyes. Ryan knelt down and picked up Michael in his free arm, who immediately nuzzled into Ryan’s shoulder and fell asleep. Ryan kissed both of their temples, and walked to the front of the gallery. Ray stood at the door of the gallery, and offered to carry one of the boys. Ryan handed him Michael, who didn’t even stir. They road home in the limo in relative silence. Ryan unlocked the front door, closely followed by Ray carrying Michael. Ryan carefully woke Gavin and helped him change into his pajamas, setting him down into bed and tucking him in. Ray handed Michael to Ryan, also getting Michael ready for bed. Once both boys were in bed and sleeping soundly, Ryan quietly shut the door. Ray stood opposite of him in the hallway, and glanced up at Ryan. Ryan ran his hand through his hair, and sighed.

“Ray, I cannot thank you enough. You really have changed my life. Seriously. I love you so much.” Ryan whispered as Ray closed the space between them.

“You can thank me by showing me what’s under this tuxedo.” Ray breathed, his hand snaking its way down to Ryan’s member. His other hand found the waistband of Ryan’s pants, making Ryan’s breath hitch. Ryan quickly pulled Ray into a kiss, knocking off his top hat in the process. This kiss wasn’t like the ones they shared at the gallery, this one was sloppy, two lips eager to meet. Ryan led Ray to his bedroom, locking the door behind them.


	6. Morning Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut to save my life, so I wrote a bit of morning time fun. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for a later update, but I kind of had nowhere to go with the previous chapter and trying to tie them together, as I can't write smut. I can read it all day, but writing? Nope. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Ryan woke the next morning, his bed significantly warmer than normal. He rolled over on his side, as he did his breath hitched. Lying in Ryan’s bed was Ray, his glasses long since discarded, a peaceful slumber painting his face. “ _Oh god. Did I really?..._ ” Ryan thought, glancing down the form gently sleeping next to him. The gent sighed, running his hand through his hair. “ _I better wake him up before the boys get up.”_ He thought, reaching out to gently shake Ray awake. He was stopped when Ray’s eyes slowly opened, a smile forming on his lips.

“Good morning Ryan.” Ray spoke, his voice laced heavily with sleep.

“Good morning Ray. How’d you sleep?” Ryan asked, just trying to keep a conversation going.

“I slept wonderfully. This bed is the most comfortable one I have ever slept on. I need to get one myself, my current bed will not do after sleeping on this.”

Ryan chuckled, scooting closer to Ray. Ray responded by cuddling close to Ryan, legs tangling under the sheets.

“You’re really warm Rye. It’s like having my own personal heater in bed.” Ray said with a smirk, his hands caressing Ryan’s muscular chest. The lad’s hands seemed to fit perfectly on Ryan’s chest, the contact of skin sent every one of Ryan’s nerves on fire. Ryan hummed into the touch, his hands reaching out to pull the younger closer. Ray buried his face into Ryan’s chest, inhaling deeply. Ryan chuckled, placing small kisses on the nape of Ray’s neck. The younger’s breath stopped for a moment, as Ryan held him close. Ryan continued to trail kisses along Ray’s neck, he had the lad wrapped around his finger. Ray was breathless, his hands roaming over Ryan’s chest. Ryan shifted them so he was on top, hands on either side of Ray, legs straddling the lad. He quickly glanced at the door, making sure it was still locked, then proceeding to lay more kisses along the younger’s chest, his hands following the trail left by his lips. Ray squirmed beneath the touch, his back arching, hands grabbing Ryan’s hair roughly. Ryan was loving the way that Ray fell apart beneath him, and by god was he falling. Ryan continued his trail, stopping just before he reached the patch of hair on Ray’s lower region. Glancing up at Ray, he smiled. Ray locked eyes with him, the pupils blown from the lust. Ray nodded, signaling Ryan to go further. Ryan began to kiss lower when there was a knock at the door.

“Daddy! Can we have pancakes for breakfast?” Gavin shouted through the door.

“I want mine shaped like Banjo!” Michael added, knocking to emphasize his point. Ryan closed his eyes and shook his head, laughing quietly.

“Cockblocked by my sons.” Ryan muttered, Ray laughing audibly. Ryan kissed Ray on the lips once more, the other smiling into the touch. “We’ll finish this later.” Ryan spoke, low and husky. Ray nodded, winking at the gent. Ryan got out of bed, slipping into his long discarded boxers and pajama pants. Ray followed suit, changing into his tuxedo pants and white collared shirt. Ryan kissed Ray once more at the door, unlocking it.

He was greeted by Gavin flinging a stuffed creeper at his head, laughing hysterically. Ryan ducked, grabbing the creeper and Gavin, swinging him around. Ryan raced toward the kitchen, swinging Gavin along. Michael chased after Ryan, screaming his head off. Ray followed behind, chasing Michael who yelped in excitement. Ryan reached the kitchen, and set Gavin down. Gavin giggled as Ryan gave him back his creeper, sprinting off to the playroom with Michael following him. Ray walked into the kitchen, wrapping himself around Ryan, leaning into the touch. Ryan chuckled, and caressed Ray’s head.

“Rose, how would you like your pancakes shaped?” Ryan hummed, his eyes closed.

Ray smiled into Ryan’s back, and nodded. “Like a rose.”

Ryan turned around and faced Ray, smiling at the younger lad. He leaned in for a kiss, cupping Ray’s face gently.

“Eww! Daddy I just want my pancakes!” Michael shouted, alerting Ryan of his presence. Ryan broke the kiss, and looked at Michael.

“Alright buddy. I’ll get right on it. Go to the playroom and clean up all the toys please. Then the pancakes will be ready.” Ryan spoke calmly. Michael nodded and ran toward the playroom, where Ryan heard the door shut.

“Door open Michael! That’s the rules!” Ryan shouted as he got the pancake batter ready, and in response he heard the door open once more.

“Why leave the door open?” Ray asked.

“So I can hear them if they get hurt or break something. It’s easier and once Gavin cut his finger and Michael had accidentally locked them into the room. He couldn’t figure out how to open the lock so I had to find the key, and jiggle the lock open.”

“Viable reason then.”

“Very.”

“Hey, I think I’m going to take a shower.” Ray kissed Ryan on the cheek as the gent poured the first pancake into the pan. Ryan hummed in agreement, and continued working on the pancakes.

 


	7. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's always one to fulfill his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally explicit! This is my first time at writing smut, so please be gentle. I can read it all day, but I decided to dabble in writing it. Anyway, please leave any suggestions in the comments below! :) Also this takes place the same day as last chapter, just later in the night.

Gavin and Michael had been put to bed, the toys picked up off the floor, and Ryan had cleaned the kitchen from this morning’s pancake fiasco. Ryan sighed, leaning against the door to his bedroom. A hand gently touched his hip, causing Ryan to look toward the hallway. Ray stood there, gently leaning into Ryan. He rested his head on Ryan’s back, Ray’s free hand finding Ryan’s and entangling them.

“Rye, you work so hard to keep up with the boys.” Ray spoke into Ryan’s back. Ryan hummed and turned around so Ray was facing him. Ray raised his hand to cup Ryan’s chin, leaning up to kiss the other gently. Ryan met Ray with eager lips, his hands settling on the lad’s hips. Ray bit Ryan’s lower lip, causing the gent’s breath to hitch. He pulled the kiss apart and raised his eyebrows. Ray cut him a glance, and Ryan nodded. The gent kissed Ray once more, this time teasing the other with his tongue. Ray opened his mouth, the two muscles fighting for dominance. Ray let go of Ryan’s hip, reaching down to palm Ryan’s growing member. Ryan got the hint and pulled away from the kiss. He smirked, picking Ray up. The lad wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders, kicking his legs around the gent’s hips. Lips collided once more, sending both into a frenzy to be closer to one another. Ryan somehow managed to walk into the bedroom, lock the door and was standing at the edge of the bed, Ray hanging onto him. The gent slowly leaned forward, setting Ray down, never breaking the kiss. Ray moved toward the center of the bed, Ryan following his movements. The gent’s hands had settled on Ray’s hips, teasing the hem of Ray’s shirt. Ray broke the kiss, reaching to unbutton Ryan’s shirt. Ray sat back on the bed, his hands flopping to the sides.

“A little help there rose?” Ryan shot, a wicked grin crossing his face. Ray sighed.

“Fuck you.” He mumbled. Ryan chuckled, unfastened the shirt’s buttons, and smoothly slid it off.

“Now if I remember correctly, I promised we would finish this morning’s fiasco.” Ryan spoke, his voice low and husky, lust teeming the edges. Ray smirked, his hands already exploring Ryan’s chest.

“But this here,” Ryan pulled at the hem of Ray’s shirt, “No, this will not do.” Ray moved his arms so the gent could swiftly remove the shirt. Once they were both shirtless, Ray pulled Ryan into a kiss once more. Ryan moved to trail kisses down the lad’s chest, his hands gently caressing Ray’s sides. Ray’s hand had found Ryan’s hair, entangling his fingers in Ryan’s sandy locks. Ryan pressed kisses into the younger’s skin, enjoying the electricity it sent through his veins. Ray was squirming under him, his hands pulling hard on Ryan’s hair. The gent stopped just below Ray’s navel, shooting a glance at the lad. Ray’s eyes were blown with lust, his face had a slightly pinkish color to it. Ryan smirked, and moved back up to Ray’s neck. Once there, he worked his magic, leaving a dark bruise just below Ray’s collarbone.

“You’re lucky you look good in button down shirts rose.” Ryan spoke, his lips millimeters away from Ray’s skin.

“Goddamn right I am. Please Rye, let’s get this train moving.” Ray had discarded his glasses, his face close to Ryan’s ear. Ryan hummed, and moved back down to Ray’s navel. He quickly undid Ray’s belt, slipping it off and tossing it somewhere in the room. Ray’s pants were shucked down and off, leaving him in his boxers, a prominent tent protruding from the fabric.

“Now it’s your turn asshole.” Ray growled, flipping Ryan so that the younger was on top. He quickly undressed Ryan, boxers and all. Ryan’s member was standing proud, leaking a bit, and leaving it glistening in the low light of the room. Ray moved to kneel between Ryan’s legs, grabbing the gent at his base. Ryan let out a moan and Ray smiled.

“Ray holy shi-”Ryan tried to speak, but was cut off by Ray taking Ryan’s tip into his mouth, his tongue teasing the slit. Ryan’s head flopped back against the pillows. Ray’s free hand expertly began to roll Ryan’s balls as he also slowly took as much of Ryan as he could into his mouth, making the gent grip the sheets hard with his hands. One hand reached out to grip Ray’s hair, gently pulling on the thick black locks.

“Goddammit Ray, keep it up and I won’t last long.” Ryan panted, every movement Ray made pushed Ryan closer to the edge. Ray hummed around Ryan, and pulled off with an obscene _pop!_ Ray sat back on his heels, admiring the gent in front of him. Ryan was built, his chest muscles sculpted and a well-defined set of abs. Ryan pulled Ray into a kiss, one arm holding him in place. Ray quickly shucked off his boxers, as Ryan’s other hand placed a finger at Ray’s rim. Ryan felt the lad tense, the muscle following suit. He pulled away from the kiss, his hands digging through the nightstand drawer. He produced a small tube of lube, and quickly coated one finger. Ray leaned forward, giving Ryan more access. He felt the digit slip in, relaxed for a moment, allowing his body to adjust. Soon enough Ryan began his work on Ray, the lad turning into putty above him. A second finger was added, then a third, Ryan curling the digits to find the bundle of nerves that would send Ray into a blubbering mess. Ray was rocking himself back onto Ryan’s fingers, a string of moans and pants falling from his lips. The gent removed his fingers. Ray whimpered, but Ryan pulled him into a kiss once more.

“Now now rose, there’s no need to cry.” Ryan cooed, Ray melting into the gent’s touch. Ray grabbed Ryan’s cock, lining himself up. He slowly slid down as the gent’s hands found purchase on Ray’s hips, letting himself adjust to Ryan’s girth. He bottomed out after a few moments, sitting still for a few more moments. After Ray had adjusted, he slowly began working up a rhythm. His hips lazily rolled along Ryan’s. Ray would slam down, trying to find that sweet spot, Ryan angling his hips to help. Once Ray had built a rhythm again, Ryan sat up and took his rose into his chest, their bodies working together, each toward the sweet release.

“Rye I’m gonna…Holy shit.” Ray breathed out. Ryan took his free hand and stroked Ray in time with his thrusts.

“Paint me my rose.” Ryan’s voice low and thick, the lust overtaking it. Ray came, painting Ryan’s hand and chest with white ropes. Ray was falling from his high, and sinking into Ryan. He felt Ray tighten around his cock, sending Ryan over the edge. He rode out both of their orgasms, gently laying Ray down on his side. He pulled out of the lad and padded to the bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth. Ryan held Ray in one arm as he gently cleaned up both of them.

“Ryan.” Ray looked at the gent.

“Yes rose?”

“Have I told you I fucking love you?”


	8. Trip Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, big news in this chapter! I won't spoil it! :D  
> Also please read the notes! They contain important information!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a few months ahead in time, Ryan has quit his job as a teacher, and now is a full time artist. Ray has been traveling a lot for the past few months so Ryan hasn't been able to see him. Also, Griffon is just briefly mentioned, I don't think it's necessary to tag her. Thank you for reading!

Ryan was in his studio, working on one of his newest paintings. This painting had been giving him some trouble, as he tried to mimic the smoky look given in the image. He just couldn’t seem to get the image right. The blues all faded together, the mountainous landscape tumbling, drawing your eye across the painting. He sighed, setting his brush down on the easel, rubbing his face with his hands. Ryan checked his watch. “ _3:43. I have seventeen minutes until the Michael gets out of school and Gavin is done with daycare.”_ Ryan thought. Reaching to resume his painting, his phone caught his attention. _I have two weeks to finish this painting. Who could possibly want to talk to me now?_ Ryan unlocked his phone, opening the messaging app. Ryan immediately smiled at the contact name.

**Ray:** _Hello Rye. I thought I would text you and let you know that I have been given the opportunity to go to Italy. The trip is a two week long trip, and I was wondering if you would like to join me. Please let me know as soon as possible. I will call you later tonight to discuss details._

**Ryan:** _I’ll have to discuss it with my boys, I’m looking forward to you calling me later tonight._

**Ray:** _< 3 I love you._

**Ryan:** _< 3 I love you too Rose. _

Ryan locked his phone and set it on the easel.

“What did I do to deserve such a wonderful man?” Ryan spoke aloud to himself. He hummed and shook his head, a smirk falling on his lips. The gent grabbed his paintbrush once more, determined to finish the goddamn asshole of a painting on his easel.

* * *

 

“Daddy! Mrs. Ramsey told me today that she wanted to buy one of your paintings!” Michael spoke as he climbed into the backseat of Ryan’s car. Ryan turned around to look at Michael.

“Really now? I thought Mrs. Ramsey didn’t like me.” Ryan joked.

“No, she likes your art! She says it’s really pretty and she gave me this note!” Michael was bouncing up and down in his seat. He pulled a sticky note out of his pocket, holding it out for Ryan. He took it from Michael and turned back around to face the front of the car. Crisp, curvy handwriting covered the small orange slice of paper, and as Ryan read it, he smiled.

“ _Mr. Haywood, I have seen your art in the local gallery for the past few months, and if I may say so I am very impressed. Michael cannot seem to stop talking about your art, and I would like to possibly purchase one of your pieces. I have my eye on one in particular, I believe it’s entitled “Backwoods”. Please contact me soon!_

_Thank you- Mrs. Ramsey”_

“So daddy, what do you think? Are you gonna let my teacher buy your art?”

“Absolutely. Now let’s go get Gavin.” Michael cheered as Ryan pulled out of the parking lot of the school. They drove across town, Michael telling Ryan about his school day, from the coloring he did in the morning to accidentally getting in trouble by releasing the class mouse from its cage. Ryan could only laugh. They reached the daycare, its crayon fence standing proud in contrast to the beige building. Ryan got out of the car, Michael following close behind. They walked to the receptionist’s desk, who immediately recognized Ryan and hit a buzzer on her phone. Ryan waited patiently, as Gavin came screeching around the corner, his American and English Converse squeaking on the tiled floor. He launched himself at Ryan, who knelt down to catch the boy.

“Daddy!” Gavin squawked as he was caught by the gent, burying his face into Ryan’s shoulder.

“Hey Gavvy, how was daycare?” Ryan asked. Gavin pulled back to look at Ryan.

“It was so much fun! I gotta tell you all about it!” Gavin squealed with excitement as Ryan stood, walking toward the door. He waved at the receptionist who nodded in return. Ryan helped the boys get into his car, and began to drive home, each boy trying to outdo each other by telling Ryan about their day.

* * *

 

Ryan sat on his bed, thumbing through his favorite book. The pages had long since been faded, its cover held on by many pieces of scotch tape and glue. His friends had tried to get him to get rid of the book, but he couldn’t. The book had been through so many things, it felt like it was a piece of him now. He opened the book to his favorite passage and began reading when he heard his phone ring on the nightstand. Ryan set his book down and answered the call.

“Hello Rose.” Ryan spoke, a smile on his face.

“Hello Rye. How was your day?” Ray replied.

“It was great, that mountain painting for one of my clients has been kicking my ass lately, so I’ve been fighting that. Other than that not much happened. How about you my rose?”

“I spoke with a bunch of gallery owners, shooting shit as normal. Anyway, I told you I’d call you about the Italy trip.”

“Yes, I haven’t spoken to the boys yet, I didn’t want to get their hopes up.”

“Well you best get their hopes up. I have already bought the tickets and booked the room. We leave on the Sunday the 15th, come back on the Sunday the 29th. Flight leaves from Houston at 8:15 am, terminal 32A.”

“Goddammit Ray. I hate that you pay for everything. I feel like such a mooch.” Ryan spoke with a soft voice.

“Rye, I have too much money, I have no idea what to do with it all. This is nothing. Really it isn’t. In no way are you a mooch, and goddamn if I’m going to spoil my boyfriend and his kids I’m going to do it.” Ray shot back.

“Wait. _Boyfriend?!_ ” Ryan questioned.

“Oh shit…” Ray was quiet on the other end. “It just kind of…slipped. Rye..”

“Ray, I’m kidding. Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.” Ryan chuckled as he heard Ray sigh in relief on the other end of the phone.

“Thank fuck. I thought I had fucked up for good there.” Ray laughed.

“No, far from a fuck up. What are you doing the rest of the week?”

“I don’t think I really have anything planned. I’m done traveling for the week, why?”

“Would you like to stay at my house for the week?” Ryan asked.

“Absolutely you big dork.” Ryan smirked at Ray’s comment.

“Can I come over tonight?” Ray asked, Ryan chuckling. “Okay for one, fuck you and your adorable laugh, I’m on my way over. That bed better be warm and I’m totally going to swan dive into it when I get there.”

“I love you Rose.” Ryan replied.

“I love you too my king.” Ray commented, Ryan smirked at the new nickname. “See you in ten.” Ray hung up and Ryan let himself flop backward into bed. He checked his watch once more, the watch reading 10:15pm. The boys were in bed for the good part of an hour and a half. Ryan sighed, got up and padded to the closet, where he changed out of his button down shirt and slacks. He slipped into his favorite pair of pajama pants. He heard the lock turn on the front door, shortly after it clicked back into place. Ryan got under the blankets, lying on his side as he saw a figure appear at the doorway to his room, dimly lit by the one bedside lamp Ryan had on.

“Hello my rose.” Ryan smirked, he propped himself up on an elbow, letting the blankets pool at his waist.

“Swan dive!” Ray spoke, careful not to shout to wake the boys. He raced toward Ryan’s bed, jumping at the last moment, landing in Ryan’s bed. The gents arms immediately wrapped around the lad when he stopped bouncing. He placed kisses on the younger’s forehead.

“I love you Rose.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We broke 10,000 words! Wait why am I saying we? You didn't do anything. Oh wait, yes you did. You supported this fic to this point. So I think "we" is correct. :D


	9. Private Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And off to Italy they go! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo! Looks who isn't dead!  
> In other words, I'm so very sorry this took so long to update. Life happened, and I was just too busy to even think about writing. But I hope you are happy with this chapter, I'm working on a few more possibly. Be on the look out for those! 
> 
> So, sit back, and enjoy!

“Ray, I’m not too sure about this.” Ryan said cautiously, holding Michael and Gavin close. They stood on the tarmac, staring at Ray’s jet, their bags had been loaded by one of Ray’s assistants.

“Ryan, I assure you my pilot is the absolute best in the business, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” They stood in front of Ray’s private jet. The jet was a striking black color with a deep blood red accent running the length of the jet. Ray gestured to the jet, nodding in approval.

“Ray, it’s not that I don’t trust your pilot,” Ryan set Michael down, but held onto Gavin. “I don’t like flying.” Ryan’s voice was small, his hand rubbing his neck in fear. Ray placed a hand on Ryan’s chest, flashing a smile at the gent.  

“Rye,” Ray smirked, using his free hand to cup Ryan’s chin, “I’ll be there for you. No way would I ever let anything bad happen to you.” Ryan hummed, pulling Ray in for a kiss.

“Daddy let’s go!” Michael broke the moment, pulling Ryan towards the jet. Ryan held Gavin on his right side, the boy resting his head against the gent’s shoulder. They walked toward the jet, Ray lead them to their seats. Inside the jet, Ryan marveled at the intricate interior. The seats were lavishly plush, a deep red color with white trim, a black and white marble table stood between two chairs on the right side, and a sofa style seat made a short “L” shape along the back corner.

“So, what do you think?” Ray spun around, in an effort to show off the jet.

“Ray, this is too much. I thought we would be taking a commercial flight, not a private jet.”

Ray just smirked, moving toward the front of the jet and entering the cockpit. Ryan sat down in seats on the left side, securing Michael in the seat next to him, and Gavin in the one in front. Ray returned with a tall bearded man, who Ryan immediately recognized.

“Jack?” Ryan asked as he stood up. Jack smiled in return, holding out his hand. Ryan shook Jack’s hand, while Ray spoke.

“So you know my pilot then?” Ray laughed.

“Jack, I didn’t know you were a pilot!” Ryan replied.

“I’ve been a pilot for about ten years now, but I’ve been Mr. Narvaez’s pilot for five of those years.” Jack replied, smiling at Ryan.

“Jack is the best pilot in the business, and I am very happy to fly with him. He won’t let anything happen to you Ryan.” Ray spoke, taking Ryan’s hand in his.

“Well, we best be going, conditions are perfect for a flight to Florence! Buckle in for an eleven-hour flight!” Jack spoke, turning toward the cockpit door and closing it behind him. Ray closed the hatch on the side of the jet, and took the seat across from Ryan near the window.

“Daddy I’m scared.” Michael held Ryan’s hand, looking up at the gent. Ryan unbuckled him and held him in his lap, the boy clutching Ryan’s shirt as the jet began to move. Gavin had long since found a movie on the iPad that Ray had given him, and was happily occupied. Once the jet had taken off and Jack gave them the okay to move around, Ryan moved to the seats with the table, and set up his laptop. Ray joined him after he had also given Michael an iPad to watch a movie on.

“Whatcha playing?” Ray asked, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Prison Architect. I’ve been working on getting all the achievements in it, and it’s quite a fun game.” Ryan replied, clicking on one of his saves.

“I’ve never heard of it; how do you play?” Ray asked, moving so he could see the screen better. Ryan explained how it the game worked, from the building of the actual prison, how to set up a regime for your prisoners, and how to make money through license plate making with prison labor. Ray hung on every word, watching his boyfriend run his prison efficiently for a few hours. The stewardess brought dinner for everyone, each eating happily while they flew. Shortly after dinner was finished, Gavin had gotten bored with his movie and set down the iPad. He walked over to Ryan, rubbing his eyes. Ryan paused his game, reached down into the backpack he had packed full of essentials for traveling with small children. He pulled out Gavin’s stuffed creeper and green blanket, handing them to the boy. Gavin took them but didn’t go back to his seat.

“What is it buddy?” Ryan asked, getting up out of the chair and kneeling down in front of Gavin.

“May I sit with you and watch you play games daddy?” Gavin asked.

“Absolutely bud, come on up.” Ryan sat back down, soon Gavin was in his lap, his head resting on the gent’s chest. Ryan went back to playing his game, answering any questions Gavin asked. Michael eventually came over to Ryan, asking for his blanket and Banjo. Ryan handed them to Michael, holding on to a sleeping Gavin. Michael went to the shaped sofa, and began to lay down when Ray appeared from the back of the jet.

“Tired buddy?” Ray knelt down next to Michael, who nodded in response. Ryan shut down his laptop, and gently got out of his seat, holding Gavin. Ray stood up and faced Ryan. He gestured for Ryan to follow him, Michael grabbed Ryan’s free hand and followed. Ray led them toward the back of the jet stopping before a door, in a hallway where four curtains lined the walls. Ray pulled back the curtains on one to reveal a set of bunk beds, like those you find on tour busses.

“Here’s where the boys can get some rest, instead of on that sofa.” Ray spoke softly, as to not wake Gavin. Michael looked at Ryan, as if he was asking permission.

“Go ahead buddy, climb on in.” Michael nodded and crawled in to the top bunk, settling into the bed. Ryan knelt down and set Gavin down in the lower bunk, pulling the blankets over him. He tucked Gavin in, gave him a kiss on the temple and whispered a goodnight to the boy. He then tucked Michael in, giving him the same goodnight wish. When the gent turned to face Ray, he was met with a soft kiss from the other. When the kiss broke, Ray was the first to speak.

“Come join me please Rye, I would like to get some sleep.” Ray spoke in a tired tone. Ryan smiled, and followed Ray through the door. When Ray opened the door, Ryan was greeted with a king sized bed, deep red blankets standing a dark contrast between the crisp white sheets. The lavish wood trim on the bed frame twisted and curled, giving the bed a flowing feeling. A soft glow filled the room, achieved by a bedside lamp that Ray had turned on. There was a slight scent of roses in the air, making Ryan smile. Two silver lines ran the length of the room on each side, a gap about every two feet.

“What do you think?” Ray asked, as he stood on the left side of the bed, unfastening the buttons on his sleeves.

“Wow. This was unexpected. I didn’t think you could put a bedroom in a jet.” Ryan replied.

“Rye, you can put whatever you want on a jet if you know the right people.” Ray spoke as he turned to grab a section of the silver line, revealing a hidden dresser drawer. He removed his button down shirt folding it neatly into the drawer, and began to remove his dress pants.

“Are you going to stand there or are you going to get ready for bed?” Ray asked as he stood in his boxers, hands on his hips facing Ryan. Ryan just smiled, and crossed the room to Ray’s side, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. When the kiss was broken Ray playfully pushed Ryan onto the bed, the gent pulling Ray on top of him and into another kiss when he landed. Ray broke the kiss first, working Ryan out of his light blue t-shirt and jeans, leaving the gent in his boxers also. The two collided in a kiss once more, teeth clattering together from the sloppiness. Ray straddled the gent, softly grinding against his lover. Ryan broke the kiss, and flipped their position so he was on top and more centered on the bed. Ryan kissed down Ray’s stomach, his hands following behind his lips. Ray gasped when Ryan reached the soft v of Ray’s hips, the gent looking up at his boyfriend. Ray smiled and pulled the gent in for another kiss, this one tender and slow. When the kiss was broken, the two looked each other in the eyes.

“I love you Rose.”

“I love you too Ryan.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've got a tumblr! Shoot me prompts, AU's or any other fun stuff!
> 
> Feel free to follow me!  
> gaywoodformrhaywood.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm always up for constructive criticism, so leave any edits in the comments. :D


End file.
